Hot For Teacher
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Yet again another story between Shanks and Luffy. :D Is an AU story, takes place while Luffy's in highschool... So on, so forth. Summary's suck so yeah, just click and read it; ONLY if you like YAOI. If not, I strongly advise you to stay away! Thanks!


An AU One Piece fanfiction; with yaoi between Luffy and Shanks. Do not read if you don't like such things! Also hints of a little SmokerXAce.

I'm sorry for any spelling errors, I try to get them all!

Also, I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters... Must I always have to remind myself of that? V-V

Anyway, enjoy! :D

* * *

Luffy sighed, groaned and huffed as he stared down at the piece of paper on his desk. One hand had a tight grip around the pencil, to the point of where he thought it could snap any minute, and the other held a fist full of his hair, pulling in frustration.

His friends had already left the school, and Ace who usually came to bail him out of situations like this was stuck in detention in Smoker's room. So, Luffy was stuck behind, in Shanks' class. The man had grabbed him by the shirt just before he could escape and told him he still had a test he needed to take again, which was overdue.

Luffy glanced from the blank test sheet and up at Shanks. The man had his nose stuck in a book of some sort and his feet propped up on the desk. Luffy frowned. The man got to sit back and relax, as if it were nothing, and as if he had all the time in the world to stay here until Luffy finished that test.

Luffy was struggling though. He hardly paid attention to his classes and what was taught in them. One would think Shanks' class would be different but Luffy couldn't focus on what he taught for a whole different reason.

He was always distracted by Shanks… The sound of the man's voice when he spoke, the way he moved about as he wrote things down on the chalkboard and Luffy simply had his own day dreams of the man. He didn't pay attention to what was taught, just the man who taught it. Right now though, he was annoyed with Shanks.

Usually his favorite teacher let him by with these sorts of things, but lately Shanks has been tough on him and kept him behind to make up on overdue work...

A growl of Luffy's stomach echoed through the room, and he groaned again, letting the pencil fall against the desk. He was starving and there was no way he could even hope to think of answers of any kind on an empty stomach.

Shanks glanced up from the book over to Luffy and gave a chuckle. "What, can't do it?"

"Humph." Luffy crossed his arms, looking away from the man. His stomach rumbled again. "So hungry…" He muttered to himself.

Shanks raised an eyebrow before shutting his book and sitting it aside. "I can't keep passing you by in your tests Luffy. You have to put some effort into it; otherwise I'll lose my job."

Luffy sighed again, looking back down at the paper. "All this thinking is giving me a headache." He complained.

Shanks gave a soft sigh of his own before he stood. "Well, I guess I can help you with it."

Luffy grinned up at the man as he strolled over. "Yay! Arigato Shanks!"

"Eh, it's nothing for my favorite student." Shanks smiled, ruffling the boy's hair when he'd approached behind him. Luffy gave a low growl.

"Alright, let's get this done, shall we?" Shanks asked, leaning over Luffy.

The boy nodded eagerly, suddenly excited. With Shanks so close behind him, Luffy even forgot his hunger, something he never thought could happen.

* * *

Half an hour's time in, and Luffy had Shanks talked into just telling him the answers. Once Shanks seen that trying to help Luffy figure them out on his own was a lost cause, he didn't protest. However, he purposely missed a few here and there, as to not raise much suspicion.

"Arigato again, Shanks-san." Luffy smiled up at his teacher.

Shanks sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I don't know why, but I can't say no to you."

Luffy's smile widened. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Well, if you know what's good for you, you won't. You mention a word of this and you'll be in big trouble… We both will." Shanks said, as he stood back up straight. He had to admit, he was slightly worried. Luffy tended to run his mouth to those crazy friends of his; and that overly baring big brother.

Luffy stood as well. "I wouldn't do that to you." He leaned up, placing a kiss to the man's cheek. "I don't wanna lose my favorite teacher."

Shanks blushed lightly. "Luffy… There's no need for you to do that."

"But I wanted to!" Luffy exclaimed happily. "I really like you… More than I like Oniisan!"

"Oh, really, what does that mean exactly?" Shanks asked.

Luffy looked down, wondering himself. Then, he came to his conclusion and stared back up at Shanks.

"I guess I like you as a boyfriend." He said, as if it were nothing.

"What?! No, Luffy you can't think like that!" Shanks exclaimed.

Luffy blinked a few times. "Why not? Zoro likes guys and no one cares, lots of other boys do."

"It's not that! I'm your teacher! You're not even of age yet!" Shanks panicked, something he normally did not do but Luffy's 'confession' had him more worried than usual.

"I don't care. We can keep it a secret just like you doing my work for me." Luffy grinned.

"Luffy, if I was caught with you the consequences would be far worse than if the principle found out I done your test for you! Why do you like me anyway? What about that blonde kid, or, or…" Shanks was cut off.

"Sanji's secretly with Zoro… Besides, I don't want him. I want you teacher!" Luffy fought back, wrapping his arms around Shanks waist.

"Let go!" Shanks growled, trying to free himself of Luffy's grip. "Luffy, I' am way too old for you!"

"Doesn't bother me." Luffy giggled as he moved with the other, daring to not let go. "Come on, it'll be our little secret! I won't even tell Ace or Nami!"

In no time was Shanks backed up against his desk. "Luffy, what's gotten into you!? It's like you're a whole different person!"

"I think teacher deserves a reward for helping me." Luffy smiled, as his hands went to untuck the man's shirt from his pants.

"You've got to stop this! Do you even know what you're trying to do!?" Shanks questioned, still trying to fight the other away, but with just one arm that proved difficult with this boy.

"Yes. Oniisan has taught me what it's like to be sexy and be good at it!" Luffy laughed. More like, he'd sneak and watch when Ace checked himself out in his mirror and perfect his flirting skills. Luffy's also caught on to the way he'd walk and talk around Smoker. He seemed to have a more girly and care free way of going about things with the man. Luffy only assumed it was because he liked the man, because he didn't do it with anyone else. And when it came to knowing the basics of sex, well Luffy learnt that from some of Ace's DVDs he's snuck and watched before out of curiosity.

"Well isn't that just great? But you can't do that with me Luffy!" Shanks continued to fight back.

"Shhh, shh. Let me work here!"Luffy exclaimed, as he concentrated on undoing Shanks' shirt.

"Luffy… If I get caught…" Shanks trailed off in a sudden moan, when Luffy began placing kisses along his bare chest.

His kisses were gentle and light, just barely touching skin as he moved his way down to the waist band of Shanks' pants, and then he began undoing them.

"I really shouldn't be doing this with you…" Shanks spoke, but he knew with Luffy that he was powerless.

"You can't say no to me teacher, remember?" Luffy grinned up at him, as he pulled the man's pants down.

"Oh, how I wish I could…" Shanks muttered. A deep blush crossed his face when Luffy had taken his member out of the confinement of his pants. "Y-you don't gotta do this… Not so s-soon…"

"I know. But I wanna. I wanna make Shanks feel good." Luffy replied as he began stroking the man to hardness.

Another moan escaped Shanks mouth, and he arched back, placing his hand on the desk for support. "W-well… You're certainly succeeding…" The man choked out.

"Good to know." Luffy grinned, before kneeling down in front of Shanks. He gave a gentle lick over the older's tip, then took him fully into his mouth.

Shanks groaned at the warmth of the younger and his gaze briefly darted to the door. His worry faded completely when he saw that he had thankfully locked it earlier, and had pulled the shade down over the window to avoid any distraction while Luffy was taking his test.

At least no one would be coming in to interrupt and catch them.

"Christ, Luffy… That must be some brother you have…" Shanks nearly growled in lust as the boy took him deeper into his mouth, and at the same time, took one of his testicles in hand and gently messaged it.

Luffy moaned softly, sending light vibrations to the other's manhood.

Shanks clenched his teeth, in order to not let a loud moan leave him. Luffy was working wonders with his mouth, tongue and hand.

Luffy pulled back a bit, placing his hand around the man's shaft, stroking him as he continued to suck.

"Geez Luf, if you keep going like that, I don't know how long I can last..." Shanks huffed.

Luffy then backed off, staring up at the man. "Well, that's not what I want."

"What? I do!" Shanks growled softly. "That's the point of this."

"No." Luffy stated.

"Luffy,"

Luffy ignored him, as he started to unbutton his own pants.

"Wait, d-do you want me to?..." Shanks couldn't finish. The thought of what Luffy was about to do had his thoughts going hay-wire, his words lost and his temperature rising.

"I wanna give myself to Shanks." Luffy grinned, letting his pants fall to reveal his already hard cock.

"A-are you sure? That's a big decision." Shanks spoke and his gaze dropped down to the younger's impressive member.

"I know. But it's what you do with someone you like!" Said Luffy happily.

"Well, alright, kid. But you better not say a word about this, understand?" Shanks questioned, just to be sure again. Luffy was forgetful on a lot but this is one thing he wanted the boy to remember.

Luffy nodded eagerly. "Aye, aye teacher!"

"Good, now c'mere." Shanks suddenly smirked, taking hold of Luffy by the shirt and bringing him closer. The gap between them was closed when he placed a kiss to the boy's lip.

Luffy attempted to kiss him back, however before he had the chance, Shanks had moved out from under him and now it was Luffy who was pinned against the desk.

Shanks grabbed hold of the back of Luffy's neck, pushing him down further against the desk. Shanks then reached down, taking hold of his cock and lined it up with the other's entrance.

Luffy clenched his teeth when he felt Shanks push into him. It was a discomfort but Luffy wasn't about to have Shanks stop. He's been imaging this moment between them ever since he knew what it meant to be with another in such a way.

Shanks let a low groan leave him when he was fully inside Luffy and paused briefly, giving them both time to get use to it.

Luffy hadn't been with another, this was all new time him and while Shanks has had his share of people, Luffy was somehow different… Better...

Once he felt Luffy relax, he began to move into the boy slow and careful at first.

"Oh… That feels nice…" Luffy moaned softly. "Go faster"

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Shanks asked. Hurting Luffy was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Y-yes… It's f-fine… I want you to." Luffy replied.

Shanks placed his hand on the younger's back for better support as he started t thrust into Luffy faster, earning deeper moans from the teenager.

"Mmm… Teacher feels so good." Luffy groaned.

Shanks growled softly and lustfully at Luffy's words and slammed harder into him, hitting Luffy's sweet-spot with each movement of his hips.

Luffy continued to moan loudly, as his nails dug into the wooden desk. Without even having any contact to his member, he still felt the need for his release grow stronger.

Shanks clenched his teeth to suppress his moan. He wouldn't last much longer himself.

"Luffy" The man called, and moved his hand off of the other. Luffy looked over his shoulder with a questionable look.

"Stand up for me, will you?" Shanks asked.

"Yeah, sure Shanks." Luffy ginned and stood up straight.

Shanks wrapped his arm around Luffy and pulled him closer."Luffy"

The boy nearly purred at his name being called again. It sound so sweet coming from Shanks.

"Look at me." The red-head commanded softly.

Luffy done s and Shanks leaned in for a deep, yet gentle kiss.

Luffy blushed softly at this, and finally he had his chance to kiss the man back.

Shanks then moved his hand down the boy's body, to his member and grasped it firmly, beginning to stroke him.

Luffy moaned into the older's mouth, until Shanks pulled away to start kissing and nibbling along his neck.

Luffy nearly lost it right then and there. Shanks had targeted his most sensitive spot.

"You like that huh?" The red-head whispered into Luffy's ear.

"Hah… Yeah…" Luffy huffed.

"Good." Shanks smirked and continued on with his actions. He barely left marks along Luffy's neck, makin sure to be careful. He trusted Luffy with their secret but still, he couldn't be too cautious.

"Neh.. I can't hold it any longer…" Luffy moaned, arching into the older's hold.

"Then don't." Shanks softly spoke, moving back up to kiss along Luffy's lips again as h went faster with his movements.

The boy groaned deeply and before long he found his release.

Shanks gave a loud moan of his own when he felt the younger tighten around him, and he soon came deep within Luffy.

Shanks then pulled out of him, and Luffy turned around to face the man.

"I love you Shanks-san." Luffy grinned, tilting his head up to kiss the man sweetly. Shanks didn't return it this time.

"We should fix our clothes." Shanks simply said, pulling away.

"Right!" Luffy exclaimed.

Before Shanks had time to move, Luffy had knelt down in front of him, and pulled the man's pants up for him.

"Luffy! What are you doing?! " Shanks asked, as a blush crossed his face.

"I wanna look after teacher now." Luffy replied as h buttoned the man's pants then started to work on Shanks' shirt.

"You don't have to do that…" Shanks muttered.

"People care for what's theirs and Shanks-san is mine." Luffy smiled.

Shanks stared down at him, thinking on the words. Could he really consider himself Luffy's? All he knew was he couldn't hurt the kid with a no.

"But Luffy, I'm the oldest, I should be looking after you." He said with a smile and ruffled Luffy's hair; after wiping his hand on his pants.

"But you already do! You help me in school."Luffy replied happily as he started to fix his own clothes.

"Luf-" Shanks was cut off, by the sound of knocking on the door, and of course shouting.

"Yay, Oniisan's out of detention!" Luffy chuckled, making his way to the door. It was opened and Ace was greeted with a tight hug from Luffy.

Shanks watched the two embrace and felt a slight pin of jealousy towards Ace.

"Come on Lu, let's get oughta here." Ace said as he wrapped his arm around Luffy's neck."

"Okay, see you later Shanks!" Luffy waved goodbye before he was drug out.

Shanks gave a sigh. He was going to have to think of away to prevent Ace's presence while he was with Luffy…

"Hey, Oniisan, can we go get something to eat? I'm starving!" Luffy shouted and his stomach gave a loud growl.

"Sure Luf, I'll buy you all the met you can eat." Ace answered.

"Awesome!" Luffy threw his arms up in excitement.

Ace merely chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair. Luffy smiled, before he noticed a mark of some sort on Ace's neck.

"What's that?" Luffy asked, as he leaned in and poked the place. Ace gave a soft growl and his face turned red as he went to cover up the spot with his hand.

"Nothing." He lied, gritting his teeth. _"Damn, that man bit too hard…"_

"Did 'ol Smokey do that to you?" Luffy asked.

Ace sighed. "You can't tell anyone, okay?"

Luffy nodded. "Right, like me and Shanks!" The words slipped.

"What?! Luffy! You're way too young!" Ace yelled, debating if he should give his brother a good whack over the head or not… He went with a yes and done so.

"Owe, Ace!" Luffy complained with a pout as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Stupid Ototo." Ace growled.

"Why'd you do that Ace? I love Shanks-san… Like you love Smokey…" Luffy frowned.

Ace's yes widened. "I don't love Smoker!" He hissed.

"Then why do you let him do that stuff to you and act all girly around him?" Luffy asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Ace clenched his fist in order to not hit his brother again. "I do not act girly!" He growled once more. "But yeah… It's complicated, and no one can know! Just like with you and Shanks."

"I know. I didn't mean to tell, it just slipped." Luffy stated.

"Well, all I know is he better treat you right or he's gonna have to deal with me!" Ace warned.

"Oniisan, he's good!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Let's just go eat now and we'll talk about this later when we're back home, okay?" Ace asked with a smile.

"Sounds good!" Luffy grabbed hold of him by the hand and ran off towards the exit of the school, with Ace trailing behind; yelling for him to slow down. Luffy paid him no mind though. He was only focused on one thing now and that was food.

* * *

Well that's done, lol. I'm partly happy with this, partly not.

I'm thinking of writing one more explicit story between Ace and Luffy and then I might just give up the whole yaoi thing completely and just do shounen-ai because frankly after this, I think I suck at yaoi these days and the drive to write it just isn't there anymore. T.T

Anyway, enough about what I think... What do you think? I'd love to hear in the readers reviews! :D


End file.
